<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Woman Not Leia by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283781">The Woman Not Leia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Female Character Restoration Project [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allusions To Death Though No Death Happens, Angst, Coma, F/F, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Unconsciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Holdo visits Leia in medbay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Female Character Restoration Project [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Day Collection, Ladies Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Woman Not Leia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Hopelessly Devoted</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: I don’t necessarily ship Leia and Holdo, but I think it’s plausible considering TLJ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Holdo who gets the message about Leia being comatose, and when D’Acy asks her if she wants to take control of the Resistance while Leia’s unconscious, Holdo decides to do so. <br/><br/>She’s not a fool. She knows that other people will judge her thanks to her unusual appearance (gender isn’t really an issue in regards to Holdo leading the Resistance; if it was, Leia would have been doomed a long time ago), but she doesn’t care about judgment. Not really. After all, Holdo cares about doing the right thing. Always has, always will. <br/><br/>Medbay. She watches as the machines hooked up to Leia beep, as they click and whir and — stars, she remembers when she was sixteen, and so foolish, when she thought that there was something awesome about death, awe-inspiring. She’s older now, much older, Leia’s age, and she knows better now. There’s nothing awe-inspiring, fascinating about death. <br/><br/>She looks down at Leia, squats beside her. It shouldn’t be this way. Leia should be up by now. Standing. Giving orders, leading people into battle. Being <em>Leia. </em><br/><br/>She shouldn’t be so quiet. <br/><br/>“Leia,” Holdo says, “I know you can hear me.” A beat. “I just know.”<br/><br/>The click and whir of the machines just keeping Leia alive. Just. <br/><br/>“I’m sorry,” Holdo says. She doesn’t cry (the woman wearing the queenly mask does not cry, after all), but she falters. “I should have gotten here sooner. For you.” <em>For Paige, for Tallie...for everyone we lost. </em><br/><br/>"I’ll be strong,” Holdo says. “For you, for everyone. It’s my job.” A sigh. “Someone has to, times like this. I...”<br/><br/>She’s about to tell Leia she loves her. It’s almost impossible not to love this woman, for her strength, for her conviction — but she doesn’t want to betray everything, even in a sterile white medbay where Leia’s clinging to life. This woman, who Amilyn would do anything to protect and defend. <br/><br/>“I’ll remember what you taught me,” Holdo says. "Come back, Leia. We need you.”<br/><br/><em>I still do. </em><br/><br/>She gets up, brushes off her silky lavender dress (and she knows they’ll judge her for it, they’ll just feel in their bones that it’s not Leia) and heads back. She has a speech to give.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>